


Wires and Stars- A Brief Intermission

by Piedpiper6666



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M, Wires and Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piedpiper6666/pseuds/Piedpiper6666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a not-place, the void between stars, it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires and Stars- A Brief Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titianArchivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titianArchivist/gifts), [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wires and Stars: Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623170) by [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/pseuds/tatterdemalionAmberite), [titianArchivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titianArchivist/pseuds/titianArchivist). 



> This fanwork is a tribute to the amazing story Wires and Stars by tatterdemalionAmberite and titianArchivist. Seriously. Check it out. It is amazing and beautiful and written with such skill that I only wish I had. This is for you guys! (And me. Pretty self-indulgent.)

A moment of silence. A head tucked under a sharp-boned chin, warmth seeping through skin. Warmth, dispersing into the void that serves as a backdrop, a dreamscape, a home.

And the wires between the stars connecting all lives shine as dimly as the blood in a blushing face, dimly as a light socket glowing like a firefly above a desk. Shine like strands of light, sparking on-off, furious with too much directionless power.

Somehow breaths are taken and spent in this void, soothing pumps of intertwined hearts beat slowing to a restful pace like the thrum of the fan built-in to a husktop, like this is the only sound except for silence.

And it is the only sound, and the chin shifts to rest on a sharp-boned shoulder, all parts sharp-boned in the end, and a sign becomes the second sound, the rustling of fabric the third.

Silence never lasts for the sharp, and the moment fades away like it was stolen by the void, impossibly lost when the world screams for stillness. Brains long for peace and quiet but are just so sharp.

Sharp, with roughly-smoothed corners and edges, stabbing like the pain of a tired spine, tired from slouching over a screen with unimaginable intent.

The softness of the sharp edges is only feasible in not-places, places where memory runs rampant.

Time is meaningless with meaning, and the time is almost ended.

But the memory of a chin tucked down to a smaller body, the two souls shining old-young, stays ceaseless in its simple emotion, the pity and love shared by the troll and the once-troll.

And the memory stays long after the death of the void, the death of the universe, the death of themselves.

 

 

Powered by the wires between stars.


End file.
